


Tuve un sueño acerca de ti

by wassermelonee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Build, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Al principio sintió ira, la sintió fluyendo como veneno en todo su cuerpo. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojado con esa revelación; Tony y él realmente nunca fueron amigos, ellos fueron compañeros forzados a convivir en un equipo en donde todos sus integrantes estaban rotos de alguna manera. La amistad tentativa sólo se quedó en eso, y con los acontecimientos sólo lo reforzó. Pero pudo haber sido y eso era algo que no podía quitarse de su mente; un recordatorio de lo que pudieron haber logrado y no fue. Luego, sintió decepción por pensar así, por tener siquiera el permitirse enojarse por algo que claramente no tenía cabeza. Él sabe en lo que fallo, lo sabe perfectamente. Intento enmendarlo con aquella carta, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras al parecer, sus acciones decían más y eso lo frustraba, pero no podía parar. Él entiende que una carta no cura nada. Lo más probable es que Tony ni siquiera la leyó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los fragmentos narrados tanto por Steve y Tony se centran superficialmente/divergentemente después de los acontecimientos de Capitán América: Civil War y Spider-Man: Homecoming ─ en pleno año 2020 y CW todavía me destroza tan dolorosa e intensamente ─, haciendo caso omiso a los sucesos de Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame y de Spider-Man: Far From Home. Antes había publicado dicha historia, pero la tenía incompleta y con algunos errores terribles ─ decidí corregir todo, y aquí está de nueva cuenta pero completa; con un epílogo agregado en la próxima página ─ que tenía que cambiar.
> 
> ¡Realmente espero que sea de su total agrado; muchísimas gracias por leer! Los espero en las notas finales en el agregado del epílogo. :)
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.
> 
> El nombre de la historia lo tomé del fragmento de Richard Siken ©, en su obra Snow and Dirty Rain, la cual me dio la inspiración para crear la misma a continuación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛Tuve un sueño acerca de ti: estábamos en la habitación dorada donde todo el mundo obtiene lo que quiere. Tú me dijiste: ‘háblame de tus libros, tus visiones compuestas de carne y luz’, y yo dije: ‘esto es la luna’, ‘esto es el sol, déjame mencionarte el nombre de las estrellas; déjame llevarte allí’. El movimiento de mi lengua deshaciéndose como un azucarillo. Estábamos en la habitación dorada donde todo el mundo consigue lo que quiere, y yo te dije: ‘¿qué es lo que quieres, mi cielo?’ y respondiste: ‘bésame’. Aquí estoy, dejándote pistas. Cantando mientras Roma arde en llamas. Sólo estamos intentando ser santos. Mi pequeño brebaje, mi noche silenciosa, sólo junta tus labios con los míos. Avancemos hacía delante. Ninguno va a retroceder.❜
> 
> — Richard Siken; Snow and Dirty Rain.

**I**

**S** teve no era ajeno a la pérdida, él era un hombre que seguiría marchando como siempre lo hacía, incluso mientras perdía más y más de sí mismo al ir avanzando. Su madre, Peggy y Bucky, un dolor constante que residía en su pecho, como una flor que nunca marchitaba. Son sus primeras pérdidas, sus primeras fallas y sus lamentos que recordaría hasta el día en que muriera.

Él sabía que algo siempre salía de sus pérdidas, por más devastadoras y dolorosas que estas fueran, y por eso se recuperaba y saltaba a la siguiente pelea. _—_ **¨** _V_ _alía la pena, lo era_ **¨** _—_. Ahora se pregunta si en realidad lo era.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si Steve no hubiera sido un soldado. Mucho más fácil el haber sido sólo un chico aburrido de Brooklyn, destinado a vivir los pocos años con los que contaba en base a sus enfermedades. Donde no hubo victorias ni sueños con finales felices.

Sin embargo, eso no estaba planeado para él, pero dolía: siempre. Aquella cicatriz invisible en su pecho le recordaba que siempre sería un niño escuálido que no era capaz de mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba. Y se odiaba un poco por eso.

_Él quiere golpear algo_. Quiere herirse, _anhela_ el que permanezcan marcas en su piel por unas horas como alguna prueba para sí mismo de que sigue vivo, y aún si lo lograra, entiende que jamás sería suficiente.

Steve Rogers no es perfecto, no lo es y nunca lo será. Es solo un humano que comete errores igual que cualquier otro y trata con todo su corazón el enmendarlos, porque la perfección no existe, y si lo hace, es efímera. Steve Rogers, el **¨** hombre con un plan **¨** no es más que un hombre que sufre, sin embargo, hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que no sufran los demás por causas injustas, ¿no es así?

_Un hombre con un plan_ , _un hombre con un plan_. Quizá si se lo repite varias veces seguidas puede que se haga realidad.

— Capitán Rogers.

Cerrando los ojos, emite un suspiro ronco y acaricia distraídamente la fría cápsula de criogenización. Simplemente intenta recordar cómo respirar sin que le duela tanto, sin que sienta como con cada respiración sus pulmones se cierran negando todo paso de aire, pero es imposible, porque siempre duele. Así que no le queda más que intentar que sus manos dejen hasta el más mínimo temblor y enfrentar la realidad, _su_ realidad.

Un hombre, un simple hombre que sin un suero no estaría aquí. _Todo lo especial de ti salió de una botella_.

— Ya no soy un Capitán, el Capitán América se ha ido. — entonces lo ve, vestido de tejido kente, realeza del pueblo antiguo Ashanti de Ghana. Negro y azul profundo con bordados de franjas exóticas, cuadros y círculos, en donde el caftanes de seda abotonada le llegaba hasta los tobillos —. Alteza.

— T'Challa, puedes decirme así. — inclinando el rostro hacía un costado, sonrió —. Señor Rogers.

— Entonces será solo Steve. — responde, intentando recrear una sonrisa que al final es una mueca vacía. Aunque ya han pasado algunos meses en Wakanda, Steve sabe que no ha logrado ocultar la sonrisa falsa que le florece en sus labios.

T'Challa sólo lo observa y Steve reconoce lo siguiente que viene. — Tú y tus amigos no estarán siempre aquí, Steve. — asiente —. Yo sé que entiendes eso, y en cuanto al Señor Barnes, también sé que ves que a lo largo de los once meses que se ha mantenido en mi nación ha existido una evolución constante en cuanto a su tratamiento. — Steve, ante la mención de su amigo vuelve a sentir el frío expandiéndose dentro de su ser —. Acepte ayudarlos y les di la bienvenida a Wakanda, pero más que nada lo hice para redimir cuentas con tu amigo, él puede permanecer el tiempo que requiera; después de todo, será un hombre libre de nuevo y ese momento será uno de estos días.

_Steve se pregunta si él también logrará ser libre algún día_.

— Entiendo. — y lo hace, de verdad lo hace pero eso no logra que todo lo malo desaparezca.

Llegan a un momento de silencio, un silencio en el cual ambos sólo se quedan observando a la persona que aguarda en la cápsula. Esperando por lo mejor, entonces el Rey exclama.

— ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en estos momentos, Steve?

Dicha pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. _Anhelo lo que no puedo tener y aunque por algún motivo se me otorgara, sé desde el fondo de mi corazón que no lo merezco, porque sé lo que hice, sé exactamente lo que hice y no lo merezco_.

¿Qué anhelo? Steve se mordisquea los labios, avergonzado. El rosado en sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta el pabellón de sus orejas. _Dios, me siento como un crío que va a empezar a llorar si no obtiene lo que desea_. Intenta disimularlo ocultando su rostro aun sabiendo que sus intentos eran inútiles. Suspira, fijando su mirada en las perlas color chocolate oscuro de un T'Challa impasible, sereno y amable a la vez cuando finalmente lo dice, aun sabiendo que no es todo lo que desea. Que siempre es más, mucho más.

— Quiero ir a casa, mi hogar.

T'Challa sonríe suavemente.

— Entonces irás a casa, ya es hora.

**II**

La última vez era arena en mis pies, sol extendiéndose y una cueva que me provocaba náuseas. Era Afganistán, era Yinsen muriendo en mis brazos y era yo alejándome. ¿Por qué recordar esto? La tortura siempre es mil veces peor, pero son recuerdos que logran de alguna manera estabilizarme en el plano en el que muchos llaman vida. Ahora con certeza puedo decir que he intentado alejarme, pero mis intentos sólo se quedan en eso. En ocasiones es decepcionante, el pasado vuelve como grandes olas e intentan llevarte de vuelta a lo profundo del mar, a la oscuridad que alberga. Muchas veces el agua fluye, salada y logra hundirme. Entonces, no queda salida.

Debido a que cada vez me resulta más y más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos a la realidad, en el que el poder hablar ya no es una opción. Desearía que en esos momentos pudieran verme y no ser capaces de creer que no puedo pronunciar ni un vocablo. ¿Se sentirían aliviados?, ¿tristes o simplemente decepcionados?

_El gran Tony Stark_.

En momentos así pensar duele, pero es la única forma en que sé que todavía mi corazón sigue latiendo. En que la sangre fluye libremente por mis venas, y eso es suficiente. Pensar en ellos, silenciosos e impresionantes de lo que jamás fueron. Pensar en mis padres, Peter, Pepper y Rhodey.

Recordar a _Steve_.

**«** _Se siente como estar en casa, Tony_. **»**

Dios, pensar duele. Duele demasiado. Desearía ya no hacerlo, sólo por un instante, unos minutos de vuelta en donde no existiera nada, en donde las preocupaciones y responsabilidades de su apellido no le pudiesen herir. Pero era como pedir peras al olmo. Debido a que un Stark nunca descansa.

Tener en su espalda a miles de familias, tener a un mundo entero que no daría un centavo por él, pero aun así, era su responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad en la cual no era digno, pero que al parecer el destino decidió que merecía. Simplemente no era un camino fácil, no era algo que había pedido, pero por alguna razón en particular le tocó a él.

Entonces sucedió. La realización de las cosas, la realidad tocando una vez más la entrada a su vida. En blancos papeles tres simples palabras: _Acuerdos de Sokovia_.

La batalla dio un giro, mentiras y enredos. La confianza se había perdido, la desilusión se abrió paso en su corazón. Y dolió, dolió más que nada. Y nada es lo mismo que antes, no hay un después al final del camino. No para él, piensa Tony. La amistad tentativa que había estado construyendo se desarmó como las piezas de un rompecabezas en donde la pieza final nunca sería encontrada. No hay segundas oportunidades, no puede haber más. No es simple para Tony dichos momentos, el dolor no se reemplaza ni se mejora, solo permanece constante y pesa en lo profundo de su ser.

_Steve no puede permanecer_.

Pero no comprende por qué le duele, cuál es la razón de sentirse herido si nunca existió un verdadero lazo que los uniese más allá de tentativas tensiones entre ambos, exasperación y espacios amargos. Una amistad que nunca se dio, que jamás sería. Entonces sabe con certeza que no podrá entenderlo si permanece en un lugar que le recuerde constantemente a él. Que le recuerde en lo que falló una vez más, en lo que perdió y no se puede recuperar.

Así que con el pasar de los días empieza a planear, empieza a construir, debido a que es aquello que mejor sabe hacer. Tony Stark no puede quedarse un paso atrás, no antes y definitivamente no ahora. Así que construye y trata de arreglar, no es un trabajo sencillo, pero, ¿cuándo lo es?

Y cuando los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, lo logra.

Entonces, es tiempo de partir.

**III**

El complejo, antes lleno de vida. Risas burlonas, cálidas miradas y toques persistentes, ahora tan vacío como el universo profundo. El recinto demasiado grande para los pocos que ahora lo habitaban. Tan lamentable, lo detestaba. Detestaba el comedor vacío, la sala y los pasillos oscuros, y, aun así, mirando a la nada, no prefería estar en otro lugar porque era, a fin de cuentas, parte de su hogar.

**«** _Nuestro hogar tiene grietas, seguro que sabrás cómo repararlas_. **»**

Si le dieran otra oportunidad, solo desearía hacerlo mejor esta vez. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, entonces no podría saber qué haría.

— Es extraño que sólo hubiese pasado un poco más de un año. — si Steve es sincero, siente que fue toda una vida y conforme más pasaban los días solo deseaba que el vacío en su pecho lograra hundirlo. Por momentos lo hacía —. Y no te mentiré, amigo. Realmente no extrañaré las comidas excéntricas de Wakanda.

Steve sonríe ante el comentario de Sam.

T'Challa lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando le comentó que los Acuerdos habían sido desechados para ser remplazados por una versión en donde se dictaba que a partir de ahora, cada uno de los Vengadores eran completamente autónomos como antes, con la condición explícita de ser responsables ante cualquier organismo mundial en caso de daños causados durante alguna de sus misiones. Por supuesto, los demás tarde o temprano se enteraron y no dudaron en aceptar no sin antes releer y dar sus puntos de vista ante lo mostrado. Steve fue uno de ellos, y al final, después de horas de discusión se tomó la decisión de firmar. Era mejor que nada.

Clint era uno de los más cambiados, él simplemente una vez pisado el _Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores_ se había retirado sin despedirse de nadie. Natasha fue la única que lo vio irse. — Necesita tiempo. — y eso fue lo único que dijo respecto a él.

Scott era el más feliz de llegar a Nueva York. El partió al día siguiente con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro al saber que volvería a ver a su pequeña niña. Wanda y Visión permanecían encerrados en su mundo, demasiado ocupados en recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos.

Sam y Natasha se quedaron con él, simplemente teniendo sus razones que sólo ellos entendían. ¿Y él? Sólo deseaba sentirse un poco menos solo aquí. _Pedir algo que nunca podrá obtener_.

— Todavía no comprendo el porqué de la actitud de Stark. Habiendo realizado tanto esfuerzo en rehacer los Acuerdos de Sokovia para que al final tomase la decisión de irse del complejo, eso, es extraño. Huh, ¿pero quién soy yo para juzgar?

_Todavía duele_. Steve había sido preparado para la guerra, siendo una herramienta que daría un buen uso a su país. Desde niño trataba de comprender cómo era el mundo; su madre, siendo enfermera de doble turno no tenía el suficiente tiempo para permanecer lo que hubiese deseado a su lado, aun así, ella hacia lo imposible por compartir momentos con él, siendo estos pequeños pero sumamente especiales. _Todo cambio cuando la perdió_. Ahora, parecía que parte de su valentía se había evaporado con la sola mención de tener que volver a ver a Tony. Culpa y vergüenza se entremezclaban con la inquietud de tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente.

_Lo siento_ , diría. _Lo siento mucho._ _Si tuviera otra oportunidad de hacerlo, te diría toda la verdad y confiaría en ti para tratar de escuchar la razón con respecto a Bucky. Ambos nos lastimamos, cometimos errores y todavía los estamos pagando. Por favor, escúchame_.

Pero Tony se había ido.

Al principio sintió ira, la sintió fluyendo como veneno en todo su cuerpo. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojado con esa revelación. _Él no quiere verte_. Tony y él realmente nunca fueron amigos, _ellos fueron compañeros forzados a convivir en un equipo en donde todos sus integrantes estaban rotos de alguna manera_. La amistad tentativa sólo se quedó en eso, y con los acontecimientos sólo lo reforzó. Pero pudo haber sido y eso era algo que no podía quitarse de su mente; un recordatorio de lo que pudieron haber logrado y no fue. Luego, sintió decepción por pensar así, por tener siquiera el permitirse enojarse por algo que claramente no tenía cabeza. Él sabe en lo que fallo, lo sabe perfectamente. Intento enmendarlo con aquella carta, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras al parecer, sus acciones decían más y eso lo frustraba, pero no podía parar. Él entiende que una carta no cura nada. Lo más probable es que Tony ni siquiera la leyó.

_No te hagas ilusiones_ , tiene el derecho de irse y él lo sabe. Simplemente no quiere aceptarlo. Con la ira, dio paso la ansiedad y el dolor punzante. Un recordatorio de que siempre estaría ahí. Steve intento hablar con James Rhodes, pero el simplemente se negó a dar más explicaciones de lo que todos ya sabían.

**«** _Él está bien, sabe que ustedes estarán más cómodos sin él aquí presente. Además, tuvo asuntos que atender. Necesita espacio, Steve. Sé que lo entiendes_. **»** Algo repetitivo, siempre constantemente. Pero la verdadera razón de su partida era tan sólo él. _No te marches a donde no puedo seguirte_.

El teléfono se siente pesado en el interior de sus bolsillos.

**IV**

Tony construye una pequeña casa en Bozeman, Montana. Es manejable para una persona y tiene una agradable vista de las montañas Bridger. Cerca del lago, puede ver reflejado los matices vivos del cielo que cubren por completo las tierras nevadas. Es realmente un paisaje digno de presenciar. Pepper y Rhodey son los únicos que conocen su ubicación, y así desea que se mantenga. Él no se está ocultando, pero no quiere ser molestado a menos que de nuevo se presente un problema mundial.

Cuando tomó la decisión de irse de Nueva York supo de inmediato que lo que más necesitaba era un poco de tiempo a solas. La soledad que se siente como un tiro justo en el caos que se ha convertido su vida llena de excesos. Decide ser egoísta y concentrarse en él, piensa que ya tuvo demasiado con los Acuerdos y con todo lo que eso conllevo. Al menos, llegó para quedarse. Los primeros días se permitió establecerse, conocer más el entorno y poner en marcha sus planes. Cuando empezó con la construcción decidió que lo mejor era llevarse parte de él en ella, así que, un laboratorio y un espacioso taller debían de estar. Si es sincero, es agradable. Pasar tiempo con sus robots, trabajar con sus herramientas y su ruidosa música tenían que ser parte del paquete. Con su cabeza revoloteando en miles de ideas nuevas de energía limpia, de máquinas que pudiesen ser útiles para la comunidad que aquí vivía y sin que nadie lo mirase como un Stark, simplemente como un hombre cualquiera. Al parecer, tenían cosas más interesantes en que fijar su atención. _Gracias a Dios_ , él no era ningún creyente pese a que había conocido a varios Dioses, pero _gracias a Dios_.

El descansa un poco también. Le agrada despertar en las frías mañanas y sentarse en su ridículo y cómodo sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea. Responde a los mensajes de Rhodey recordándole que está bien y que sí puede alimentarse adecuadamente — además de un café, _muchas gracias_ —. Descubre que puede llenar un silencio como nadie más; habla consigo mismo, tiene una tableta siempre en sus manos en donde su mente trabaja y trabaja. Trata de no pensar en nada más, hay días en que logra hacerlo con éxito y otros en donde simplemente no puede hacer otra cosa que recordar y _recordar_ todo lo malo. Son aquellos días en los que no sale de casa.

Pero en general es agradable, _hasta que no lo es_.

La casa está un poco a los alrededores del centro de la ciudad por lo que el ir a la misma le toma más tiempo, sin embargo, en ocasiones gusta de caminar esos largos tramos mientras el frío viento le sopla sus mejillas. Es divertido sentirse un poco libre, en donde siente que nadie puede juzgarlo por ser Tony Stark. En el centro puede ver — pese al clima — a personas disfrutando en compañía de su familia. _Algo que él nunca tuvo con sus propios padres_. Niños jugando con la nieve, persiguiéndose unos a otros e incluso haciendo muñecos muy curiosos de nieve. Uno de sus lugares favoritos es una cafetería en donde venden unos deliciosos rollos rellenos de crema, y el café, ¡ni se diga del café! Es simplemente fantástico. Toma un patrón de sentarse en el mismo lugar, mientras toma el paso observa a las mismas personas quienes al verlo le dan un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa, eso no cambia por el momento. Tiene una buena vista, definitivamente es un buen sitio.

Mientras espera su orden escucha los suaves murmullos en las demás mesas. Fijando su mirada en el ventanal, se centra en una renovación que pudiese mejorar en su inteligencia artificial para sus electrodomésticos. Quizá un nuevo sistema multiusos para su lavavajilla, cuando escucha la campañilla de la puerta sonar e inevitablemente su atención se posa en ella cuando, en eso, _lo ve_.

Con pasos firmes dirigiéndose a la caja, pidiendo amablemente un pan de sésamo y un té de canela. Steve es todo menos un hombre pequeño, pero aquí parece que trata de parecerse lo más a uno. Su cabello es más largo de lo que recuerda y su vestimenta invita a la gente a alejarse. Pone la sangre helada a Tony quien, por algunos segundos, no sabe qué sentir o qué pensar. Trata de normalizar su respiración y con ella, calmar el temblor que repentinamente comienza a presentarse en su mano izquierda.

_Tranquilízate_ , dice. _Él no te hará daño, estamos en un sitio público. No puede herirte aquí, no puede_. Cierra sus ojos e intenta inútilmente decirse a sí mismo que es un sueño, una alucinación. No es posible que este aquí, no es posible. La vida de nuevo ha jugado sus cartas con él; intenta no reírse de ello pero como bien sabe, falla. Abre los ojos al final.

Steve le devuelve la mirada.

**V**

Las semanas pasan en el complejo. Lo que queda de los antiguos vengadores han establecido una rutina en donde tratan de hacer que todo sea como antes. _Pero nada es lo mismo_ , piensa Steve. Se nota claramente en los pasillos, en la sala de estar, en el comedor. Reconoce que la ausencia de muchos de sus compañeros es un factor decisivo actual; _la ausencia de Tony_.

No es algo con lo que se sienta cómodo, pero intenta adaptarse lo más que puede. De verdad lo hace, pero dentro de él sabe que falla. Siente sin sabor la comida, el agua le sabe sucia a pesar de que es perfectamente limpia. Comienza a utilizar abrigos porque siente congelar su piel, viene de adentro, de muy dentro. Es ridículo, las temperaturas son cálidas en esta época en la ciudad pero para él no se siente así en lo absoluto. No quiere enloquecer, no entiende qué sucede.

Natasha sólo lo observa. No dice nada, _así no trabaja ella_ , dice. Pero su mirada dice más que cientos de palabras, son filosas dagas que brillan y lo persiguen en cada rincón. Trata de ignorarlo, no quiere una discusión con ella. Honestamente, está demasiado cansado para ello. Aunque sabe que algún día lo alcanzará.

Ese día es hoy. La misión duro poco, Steve regresa con un brazo fracturado y su ceja izquierda definitivamente necesita una sutura. Le dan días de reposo, él sólo necesita horas.

— Luces encantador. — ojos esmeralda lo examinan —. Quizá la ceja estuvo de más, pero esa fractura bien pudo haber sido evitada con facilidad. ¿Demasiado fue el hombre?

_En absoluto_ , quiere decir, pero lo ignora. — A él tampoco le fue muy bien, no regresara a casa de nuevo —. La enfermera que lo atiende le recuerda que debe de tomar sus analgésicos, él le pide que lo deje solo. Es maleducado con ella, siente su mirada en su ser, pero sin más, se marcha. Él lo deja pasar, no le importa cómo debería. Natasha se queda y avanza hasta sentarse en una silla cerca de él en un costado de su perfecta cama blanca. Todo es blanco, le recuerda a su madre. _No quiere pensar más_.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Es agradable, no siente que tenga que forzar sus palabras para entablar una conversación con ella. No sabe cuánto extraño esto, hasta que lo hace. Natasha decide romper el mismo, directa como siempre.

— No estás bien, Steve. Claro, nadie lo está en estos días, pero en especial tú. — acerca su mano, Steve se aleja. Natasha no se inmuta —. Te lo preguntaré una sola vez y será tu decisión contestarme o no, pero, Steve… ¿Qué te hace feliz? — _el frío se expande más y más_ _dentro de él_ —. Sé que entiendes que aquí no encontraras la respuesta, entonces, ¿no crees que ya has esperado demasiado tiempo?

_No soy feliz_ , piensa. _Quizá no quiera serlo, porque no lo merezco. No merezco ser feliz_ , no lo dice pero su expresión sí y lo sabe. Se cubre un poco más con las sábanas frías, es estúpido porque sabe que están tibias. Natasha ve su movimiento, no dice nada.

_Felicidad_ , un término que se siente extraño en su boca. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no siente dicha? Ya no lo recuerda, y eso le asusta. ¿Empezó desde que perdió a su madre, desde que perdió a Bucky o cuando decidió no cumplir su promesa con Peggy? Desde que mintió, desde que le mintió a Tony. **«** _Eran mis padres y tú lo sabías, lo sabías, Rogers_. **»**

Sus ojos pican. Le devuelve la mirada a Natasha, sabe que es inútil ocultarle algo.

— Yo, — dice. La saliva le sabe amarga y finalmente lo dice. — ya no sé qué siento. Ya no sé qué sentir, Natasha. — _duele, duele más que nada_ —. Dime, ¿cómo puede uno vivir así?

Natasha no lo mira con lástima, no lo reconforta con un abrazo, pero está _ahí_. Sin embargo, eso es suficiente. — Nadie merece vivir así, Steve. No te diré que dejará de doler, pero lo que sí sé, es que aprenderás a vivir con ello y con eso, conseguirás tener paz contigo mismo. Tarde o temprano, Steve. No está bien, pero lo será —. Aprieta su hombro que no está lastimado y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve le sonríe de vuelta y sus lágrimas inevitablemente comienzan a descender por sí solas. Es un buen comienzo, no es excelente y no se siente mágicamente bien, pero por momentos ya no se hunde. Sabe que puede contar con Natasha, lo sabe.

Las horas pasan, ambos se acompañan. Ambos teniendo sus propios demonios, pero no se sienten solos. No por ahora.

_Steve finalmente toma una decisión en ese tiempo_. Sam es el nuevo Capitán América, nadie más puede hacerlo. Él ahora no puede. Todos respetan su decisión, prometen avisarle cualquier posible urgencia que realmente requiera su ayuda durante su estancia fuera y con eso, él toma su moto y decide buscar por sí mismo su felicidad.

_¿Qué te hace feliz?_

No lo sabe, pero quiere averiguarlo.

* * *

Steve consiguió trabajos ocasionales durante los próximos meses que se encontraba viajando. Fueron buenos y le dejaron poco tiempo para pensar, muy agradable. Durmió bajo el cielo estrellado y se despertó con el sol de lleno en su cara, compró una pequeña cámara para inmortalizar la belleza que le regalaba la naturaleza en cada uno de los estados que visitaba; desde las montañas verdes de Stowe, Vermont hasta las impresionantes rocas rojizas del Gran Cañón. Durante sus viajes, algunos a quienes les ayudó trabajando le recomendaron conocer el parque nacional de glaciares en Montana. Por supuesto, inmediatamente supo que era el último lugar al que iría. Glaciares, _hielo expandiéndose lentamente_. Sin embargo, notando la indecisión en su rostro, le señalaron que una manera de enfrentar sus miedos era vencer aquello que lo aterraba. _Nunca dejarás de tener miedo si no lo intentas_ , decían. _No es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo_ , era siempre su contestación. _Quizá y te sorprenda lo que puedas encontrar allí_ , y era cierto. Para alguien que se había enfrentado a la muerte en más ocasiones y vencido, le tomo cierto tiempo llegar a la realización de que tal vez tenía que empezar desde ahí. Después de todo, siempre había sido un hombre un poco lento.

No fue fácil, el frío que se siente en sus huesos hace que se encoja un poco más sobre sí mismo a medida que se va acercando al estado de Montana. Una parte de sí le dice que aún es tiempo de alejarse, su otra parte le pide a gritos que no se rinda. El frío nunca se va de su cuerpo, pese a los meses que pasa fuera de Nueva York. Deja crecer su cabello, y con ello, la barba le adorna graciosamente la cara. En realidad es todo menos el _Capitán América_ y más _Steve Rogers_ , pero así la gente no lo reconoce.

Una vez en Montana, lo primero que puede admitir es la belleza de las montañas blancas. Su cámara estará llena de ellas, quizá tenga que comprar un rollo nuevo. La tecnología _no_ es realmente lo suyo de todos modos. Después de horas y horas, llega a una pequeña ciudad llamada Bozeman. Alquila un cuarto en el centro y decide pasar la noche en el mismo. Mañana dice, conocerá un poco mejor la ciudad.

* * *

El parque está lleno de niños. A Steve le sorprende que contra todo pronóstico pueda haber niños jugando sin detenerse con unos vientos y frío como estos. _No eran tu cuando eras un niño, ellos no tenían veintidós enfermedades y luchaban por permanecer un minuto entero de pie sin desmallarse_. Es fascinante, definitivamente algo que no dejara de sorprenderlo en este siglo.

En su camino, una cafetería rústica le llama la atención. Se ve acogedora, y su estómago le pide a gritos por algún alimento. Con eso en mente, decide abrirse a paso lento en el sitio. La campañilla suena, es cálido por dentro y huele delicioso. Pan recién hecho en casa. Pide pan de sésamo, porque hace mucho que no comía uno y un té de canela con tres de azúcar. De la nada, se dice a sí mismo que Tony odiaría dicho pan. _El odia las semillas de ajonjolí_ , piensa. En cada ocasión después de una difícil o cansada misión él nos traería algo dulce para acompañar, _para el susto_ , diría. Y siempre sabía lo que nos gustaba aunque algunos de esos alimentos los detestara. _Eres un sentimental, Capitán_. Dios, ¿por qué pensar en eso?

Quizá fue un impulso, quizá fue una simple casualidad, no lo sabe. Pero en el momento en el que espera su pedido algo le llama la atención del lugar por dentro, en eso, su mirada cae en la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse después de todo lo sucedido.

_Tony_.

Siente su ritmo cardíaco aumentar y su respiración se siente pesada, sus ojos pican y no quiere eso, mas no puede evitarlo.

_Tony_ , quiere decir. _Tony, estás aquí_. Más parece que su mente se puso de acuerdo para que no pudiese pronunciar ningún vocablo. Observa que Tony no se ve mejor.

Intenta caminar pero sus pies parecen de plomo, y cuando por fin parece que toma de nuevo el control de su propio cuerpo lo llaman por la orden que pidió. _Es sólo un segundo_ , pero logra despertarlos a ambos. Entonces, Tony se pone de pie y sale sin más del pequeño local por una de las otras puertas del mismo.

Steve es demasiado lento, el momento lo pareció congelar de nuevo en el tiempo y no puede evitar pensar que lo arruino. A lo lejos escucha a un señor decir que el hombre que se acaba de ir pago, pero no se llevó su pedido.

Un rollo de crema batida y café aguardan.

**VI**

De algún modo, siempre tenía que ser la vida de Tony colgando de un hilo. _Un hilo demasiado delgado_ al parecer. Toda la noche se estuvo preguntando si había estado imaginando los sucesos del día anterior; simplemente no pudo dormir. Si es sincero, no recuerda cómo había llegado a casa tan pronto. Quizá pago por un transporte, se subió a uno de esos curiosos taxis que pasaban por la calle principal y fue a casa. _La verdad es que el sólo corrió hasta ella_. Sus piernas no le agradecen por eso.

Volver a ver a Steve de nuevo parecía algo demasiado pronto e irreal para Tony, creyó, de verdad _creyó_ que el haberle permitido regresar a la base y no haber estado ahí fue lo suficientemente claro. Al parecer no. Su postura de querer permanecer solo no puede ser cumplida. Se dice a sí mismo que, si bien su comportamiento en la cafetería fue infantil, no podían culparlo por el mismo. _Intenta no tener un problema cardíaco, querido_ , dice al vacío. Cuando se permitió llegar, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y no era exagerado decir que apenas y se podía sostener sin apoyarse en la pared. _Tienes casi 50 años y tu condición es deplorable_ , piensa. Sus articulaciones le hacen siseos de dolor de vez en cuando y los músculos de su cuerpo han perdido cierta definición. Culpa a los meses de inactividad que ha pasado en Bozeman, el ritmo no es igual que en Nueva York. Por lo menos su cabello se ha mantenido intacto, o una gran parte no está salpicada de rayos plateados.

Tony no es un niño — aunque Rhodey y Pepper piensen que actúa como uno —, pero en ocasiones como estas desearía serlo de nuevo, solo por unos momentos. En esa época cuando Jarvis cuidaba de él, y su esposa Ana le preparaba las comidas más deliciosas que hasta el día de hoy no había podido encontrar en el sazón de nadie más. Desearía sentirse menos solo, tan sólo olvidar el recuerdo del _vibranium_ en su pecho y los ojos de Steve. Olvidar las mentiras y el daño, pero la realidad es que no puede y nunca podrá. Y así no puede vivir, así esté lo más lejos posible de aquello que lo hace sentir de esa manera.

_Lo que más le duele a Tony es que lo sabe_.

* * *

Llama a Rhodey, ya se detesta un poco más por hacerlo. Por supuesto, Rhodey contesta al segundo timbre.

— Tony, no sé si lo sepas o lo ignores, pero aquí en donde estoy son las 3:00 de la mañana. — definitivamente está molesto. Se escucha cansado —. Pero debe de ser algo realmente importante si me llamas a esta hora.

_Sí, sí es importante_. — Lo siento, _oso de miel_ , tienes razón. No sé lo que estaba pensado, ya sabes, mucha cafeína pasa por mi sistema ahora mismo.

— Tony, venga. ¿Qué sucede? Si me llamaste es por algo.

— No es nada importante. Sólo olvide que es demasiado tarde en donde estas, lo lamento.

— _Tony_ , te conozco y no eres de los que llaman sólo por llamar a dichas horas. ¿Qué pasa, amigo?, ¿te encuentras bien? — él sabe que no se merece a un amigo como Rhodey.

— Sí —. _No lo estoy_ , quiere decir.

— Tony, puedes decirme lo que sea. — se escucha el sonido de Rhodey tratando de levantarse de la cama —. Además, me despertaste. Así que te escucho como _ahora mismo_.

_Agh_. Tony suspira con resignación. ¿Para eso llamó a Rhodey de todos modos, no? Sabe que a su amigo no se le escapa nada. No quiere preocuparlo, pero no confía en nadie más para decirlo, así que lo hace.

— Es Steve. — _simple_. Quizá todo lo malo en su vida se reduce en esas cinco letras.

— ¿Qué sucede con Steve? — Rhodey ya no muestra signos de sueño.

— No sé _cómo_ o _por qué_ , pero por alguna razón el día de ayer me lo encontré en la cafetería que suelo visitar. — sus manos no están ayudando con el temblor que de nuevo le empieza a surgir —. Así que eso es, lo vi y por esa razón te llamé. Estúpido, lo sé.

— Dime la verdad. — dice ignorando lo último. Sabe cómo puede despreciarse a sí mismo Tony. — ¿Te hizo algo?

— ¿Qué? _No_ , no lo hubiese permitido. Además no era el único ahí, _oso de miel_.

— Pero, ¿estás bien? — dice. — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— _No_ , por supuesto que no. Todo está bien. — _no lo está_. — Solo quería que lo supieras, es todo.

Por momentos solo se puede oír el sonido que hace el celular. También escucha la respiración de Rhodey, está pensando lo que le dirá. — _Tonos_ , han pasado meses, casi el año, desde que decidiste dejar el complejo, así que escúchame bien. No es algo que me guste contar. _Dios, ¿por qué no se lo deje a Pepper?_ — frustración se desliza a través de él. — Por algún motivo, después de algunos meses sucedieron _cosas_ interesantes en el lugar, según entiendo. En sí, Steve decidió irse. Ahora, desconozco la razón, simplemente sucedió y antes de que empieces, porque _sé_ que lo harás, no te lo dije antes porque no quería escucharte así. Steve se fue, pero Tony, encontrarlo en Montana me parece extraño. Llamaré a Natasha, ella debe de saber mejor del asunto.

_Steve se fue_.

Por más que Tony intente repetírselo sabe que no lo entenderá. Steve se fue y ahora está aquí, ¿cómo es eso posible? Quizá eso explica el motivo de verlo, quizá el sólo pasaba por aquí. Quizá él de verdad no esperaba verlo a _él también_. Dios, realmente quiere dejar de pensar en eso.

— Tony, ¿sigues ahí? — la voz de Rhodey lo trajo de nuevo al presente, un presente que parecía irreal.

— _Rhodey_. — trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, eso no significa que no esté molesto contigo, un poco, _ya sabes_. Pero eso puede que me aclare muchas cosas ahora mismo. — suspira —. Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco con estar molesto contigo, porque en realidad estoy _más_ que un poco molesto. Quiero decir, no es cierto. — _ugh_ , maldita sea. _Eres un desastre, Tony_ —. Solo, gracias por decirme.

— Lo siento, _Tonos_. — dice —. Lo digo en serio, lamento habértelo ocultado. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y sé que traerte dichas noticias no hubiera sido agradable. Sin embargo, sé que hubiera sido mejor decírtelo y no que te hubieses enterado de esa manera, así que lo siento.

— Lo sé, sé que lo hiciste con esa intención. Perdóname a mí, _oso de azúcar_. Es solo que, todo sucedió muy rápido, no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Eso es todo. — Tony lo sabe, sabe que puede contar con Rhodey. Siempre.

— Cualquier cosa, Tony. Solo estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor llámame si sucede algo más, no esperes que sólo lo adivine, no soy un _genio_ para saber lo que pasa por tu mente. — Rhodey se escucha más animado, eso le agrada a Tony quien también sonríe aunque no pueda verlo —. Todo estará bien, sabrás qué hacer y cómo manejarlo, _Tonos_. Sólo confía más en ti, hazlo, ¿está bien?

Tony quiere decir que _sí, que todo estará bien_. Pero no puede, porque no lo sabe. Sin embargo, no quiere preocupar más a Rhodey, quien, por culpa suya tiene que usar soporte para sus piernas. Sabe que él no lo culpa, pero Tony _sí_ se culpa. Simplemente, algo más por lo que añadir a su lista.

— Te amo, Rhodey. — solo dice eso, espera que sea suficiente.

Por un momento nadie dice otra cosa más. Quizá lo dijo demasiado despacio, pero sabe que lo escucho. Puede oír a Rhodey en la línea.

— Yo también te amo, _Tonos_. — y con eso, deja que vuelva al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Han pasado 4 días desde que hablo con Rhodey. 5 días desde que vio a Steve y se dice a sí mismo que es lo mejor. No ha salido de casa, no quiere arriesgarse a salir al centro de la ciudad y por algún motivo verlo de nuevo, es ridículo y lo sabe. Duda que Steve esté todavía en Bozeman, pero no quiere averiguarlo. Sabe que puede, pero no lo hace. Todavía no, es demasiado pronto. Teme que si lo ve se podría desmoronar y eso es lo último que quiere. Además, si a Steve le interesara donde reside actualmente no duda que ya hubiese estado aquí, buscándolo. Pero sabe que no lo hará, debido a que, si antes no lo hizo, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo ahora?

Entonces lo recuerda. Él tiene un celular, un viejo y sucio celular que Steve le envió junto con esa carta. Una carta que por supuesto _no_ se aprendió, ¿por qué debería en primer lugar? _Ugh_ , Tony no puede mentirse a sí mismo. En su mente está archivada y si se concentra puede recitarla sin ningún problema. El celular es otra historia. Decidió que lo mejor era que, si bien dejo que los demás volviesen al complejo y fueran perdonados, si bien dejo que _Steve_ regresara no era necesario tener el celular consigo más tiempo. Después de todo, se dijo que lo podrían contactar de otra manera. Así que lo guardo. En su mesita de noche, y ahí ha permanecido todos estos meses. Tony por alguna razón decide verlo. Hace mucho que no lo tenía en sus manos, olvidaba cuán ligero era.

Decide encenderlo. Y ahí, en la bandeja de entrada puede observar cientos de mensajes. Decide leer sólo uno, el más actual y aquel que sobresale por sobre todos los demás:

> **«** **N** unca fue porque no me importara, lo estropeé.
> 
> Lo siento, Tony. _Ahora_ lo sé. **»**

**VII**

Steve permaneció unas pocas horas sentado en el lugar junto a la ventana, momentos en donde antes había estado Tony. Era un buen lugar, daba una vista clara al exterior. Quizá Tony lo eligió por eso, tal vez Tony todavía estaría aquí disfrutando de su café si no hubiera llegado. Suspirando para sí, se dio cuenta de que su té ya estaba frío. No pudo siquiera probarlo. También el bollo simplemente no tenía el sabor correcto, así que lo dejo sin terminar. Un sabor extraño se empezó a acumular en su boca, dejó todo.

Había sido un desastre de principio a fin. El haber llegado hasta esta situación nunca fue parte de sus planes, él nunca quiso que nada de esto sucediera. Después de todo, no era un asunto sencillo el olvidarse de la expresión de Tony. Él tiene claro que es algo que simplemente no olvidas con solo desearlo, está más allá de todo y es un recuerdo que permanecería hasta el final de sus días junto con todo lo demás. Y su vida, _quizá sería muy larga_.

Trata de pensar qué hacer a continuación. Steve podría irse, y sería como si nunca hubiera estado aquí en primer lugar. Pero no quiere irse sintiéndose de ese modo. Porque sí, duele. Claro que duele, pero el día de hoy duele un poco más. Porque él pensó que tal vez, en algún momento todo estaría mejor. Que quizá Tony y él lograrían encontrar un punto en donde no tendría lugar el miedo o la ira, en donde podrían entablar una conversación sin que uno de los dos estallase en gritos. Pero sabe mejor que nadie que no hay segundas oportunidades, y si las hay, pueden tardar en llegar. Sin embargo, Steve no quiere cometer el error de irse de nuevo. Así que toma la decisión de quedarse.

Tras un par de días en Montana trata de conocer un poco mejor la zona, el centro está lleno de personas que le recuerdan a Brooklyn. No vuelve a ir a la cafetería, él sabe que las probabilidades de encontrarse a Tony ahí son nulas, después de todo el incidente, pero aun así no busca imponer, eso es lo menos que quiere. Tampoco trata de ocultar su presencia, se imagina que quizá y algunos de los que aquí residen conozcan a Tony. Pero él nunca pregunta.

En las noches cuando todo el edificio en el que se encuentra está en silencio, cuando en su habitación la televisión es el único sonido que se logra escuchar a través de todos sus pensamientos, es cuando trata de entender a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. Son noches en donde no puede dormir. Las sábanas no le quitan el frío que siente, el cuarto pese a que tiene una buena calefacción no siente que le quite los temblores de su cuerpo. Son en esos momentos cuando toma el viejo celular en sus manos y repasa las conversaciones sin respuesta. Cada texto, enviado en su momento desde hace más de quince meses sigue ahí. Se pregunta si debería de mandar un último mensaje, uno en donde plasme todo aquello que de verdad le pesa en el corazón. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras después de todo, aun así, él envía un mensaje más.

_Sabe que Tony no lo leerá_.

* * *

Cuando despierta, su buzón sigue vacío. Steve no sabe cuánto tiempo se queda observando el teléfono. No cambia nada al hacerlo, pero una parte dentro de él espera que pueda. Cansado, inhala una profunda bocanada de aire y se levanta. Tiene que empezar el día, consiguió un trabajo temporal para levantar maquinaria pesada y no quiere dar una mala impresión el primer día. Entonces, cuando todavía el agua escurre por su cuerpo al salir de ducharse es que lo ve. Una luz verde que indica que un mensaje ha llegado.

Y dentro del mismo, las palabras de Tony se quedan en él:

> **« L** as cosas que hice, las cosas que ambos hicimos nos llevó a esto.
> 
> Steve, estoy cansado de estar enojado.
> 
> **P**. **D** : cafetería, 6:00 p.m., _sé_ que estás aquí todavía. **»**

**VIII**

Sus manos tiemblan en un inútil esfuerzo al sostenerlas en la taza caliente y llena de café. El aroma entra y se mantiene en sus poros, lo cubre y trata de evitar que sus pensamientos lo lleven a donde no quiere ir; _fue un error_ , se dice. ¿Por qué pensó y sintió que el enviar dicho mensaje era lo correcto?, ¿por qué simplemente no se negó a sus impulsos y evitó el muy posible —cien por ciento posible— desagradable encuentro?

Toma un sorbo, el líquido le quema la boca, lengua y garganta; no le importa del todo.

Una parte de él espera que no se presente, que en la cafetería sólo se encuentren y mantengan las mismas personas pidiendo el mismo pedido una y otra vez: _descafeinado, chocolate blanco y de menta_. Pero, otra parte de él, una que nunca aceptaría: esperaba, claro que _esperaba_ que estuviera ahí.

_Pero si él jamás se molestó en venir antes de todo, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo ahora?_

Realmente su cerebro lo estaba castigando, se dice a sí mismo que lo merece.

Tony llegó antes de la hora estimada, era su segunda taza y aún no daba la hora.

No tenía idea de si _él_ todavía estaba en la ciudad, sólo lo asumió. Ahora, esperaba equivocarse; oh, vaya que lo deseaba.

Pero como nada de lo que pedía se convertía en realidad, _el hombre_ apareció haciendo sonar estrepitosamente la pequeña campana de la tienda.

Y ahí, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, lo vio. Steve le devolvió la mirada.

* * *

De manera espontánea, piensa, que Tony es aquella persona que necesita mantener en su vida. La realización llega esa misma mañana al haber recibido el mensaje. El pensamiento se mantiene mientras trata de que no le afecte en el trabajo a tiempo parcial que obtuvo cuando llegó, en lo que trata de hacer a que las horas pasen y al volver al cuarto a cambiarse por algo más cómodo, _menos amenazante_. Mientras, en el vidrio del lavabo considera si sería adecuado presentarse sin la barba, sin todos los bordes que cultivan su rostro en pequeños rastrojos. Al final, no lo hace.

Steve inhala, adolorido. Exhala, cansado.

Él quiere ver a Tony, quiere decirle todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Quiere que vuelva a considerarlo un compañero, un posible amigo y, y con eso, con _eso_ él reconstruiría las bases, pondría los cimientos y formaría un todo y para siempre. Desea eso, lo desea desde el fondo de su corazón marchito. Pero Steve también tiene miedo, _desesperadamente_ , lo siente como un cuchillo en sus entrañas. Sabe que Tony lo puede hacer pedazos, pero también sabe — _oh_ , él lo sabe— que lo permitiría.

Debido a que no le negaría eso, ni nada más.

La habitación se siente pesada, y con eso, decide que es momento de irse. Necesita ver a Tony.

Sólo espera que Tony esté ahí cuando llegue.

_Por favor, por favor mantente ahí_.

* * *

Tony es consciente de lo cerca y tan lejos que está Steve de él.

Es consciente de lo injusta que es la vida cuando puede ver brillar de manera esporádica los ojos color cielo de Steve, pero también es consciente de lo rápido que ese brillo se cierra cuando Steve mira sin ver su rostro, negándole una vez más el descifrar de lo que sucede por su mente.

Steve avanza unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hasta llegar al otro extremo de la silla y sentarse, suave, muy suave —registra—, levanta las manos y las coloca en la mesa. Ellas se entrelazan.

Observa que Steve abre su boca para luego volver a cerrarla, observa las ventanas, el piso y las paredes, todo sitio y toda cosa menos a él.

Steve tiene miedo, se da cuenta.

Pero _él_ también lo tiene, pero está aquí por una razón, por un motivo. Suspira sin hacer ruido, cerrando sus ojos y dejando su taza.

Cuando lo escucha.

— _Tony_.

Se siente atraído por él, trata de no mostrarlo, de no estremecerse. Es inútil. Su voz suena ronca, en desuso y, aun así, es lo más maravilloso que ha escuchado desde que llegó aquí.

— Tony. — dice de nuevo, más lento, más suave y más sincero de lo que jamás lo escucho hablar antes —. Lo siento, _lo siento mucho_.

Observa a Steve morderse el labio inferior, tiembla y siente sus extremidades ponerse rígidas por momentos.

_Yo también_ , no dice.

— Lo sé. — es lo que responde —.

Y ellos hablan.

**IX**

Para Steve, el frío siempre fue una constante en su vida.

El tipo de frío que te lleva meses helando la piel, los huesos. Aquel el cual no lo ha abandonado por completo desde aquel terrible día en Siberia, desde que vio los ojos de Tony apagarse y resurgiendo; por el cual siente a momentos que nada lo hace sentirse cálido por dentro y por fuera.

Es un recordatorio, uno el cual jamás olvidaría. Pero uno del cual aprendería; que todavía sigue aprendiendo.

Los meses transcurren, lentos, florecientes y, a ratos, estruendosos.

Las capas blancas en la pequeña ciudad se despiden y dan la bienvenida a la primavera; entonces la primavera florece y marchita, comenzando así los colores marrones, naranjas, verdes y amarillos narcisos del otoño.

Para Steve, era su época preferida del año. Le conmovía desde lo más profundo el observar las hojas caer desde los árboles, dando así, un espectáculo multicolor en las calles.

Tal como lo era Tony.

Brillante, más brillante de lo que otros le darían crédito — como una vez él erróneamente pensó —. Steve piensa, mientras mira las hojas derramarse, que el proceso de perdonarse todavía está en reconstrucción; en una mutua reconstrucción. Aquel día, entre la calidez que proporcionaba el establecimiento, entre las dudas, el dolor, la rabia y la pena derramadas entre palabras, llegó el entendimiento, el camino y el cimiento del término confianza.

Hablaron durante horas, creando así nuevos significados entrelazados. Y cuando la noche llegó y la cafetería cerró, un mundo lleno de posibilidades y esperanza les marcó.

Acordaron entre ambos tomárselo con calma, con delicadeza y espacio.

Steve estaba comprometido a cumplir, en donde los rastros de una frágil amistad se iban convirtiendo más y más en ardientes llamas. Él estaría dispuesto a esperar un poco más, debido a que Tony valía la pena. Siempre lo sería, sin importar nada más.

Habrían días malos, días que los encerrarían en cólera y miedo, días en los que Tony no podría corresponder y dejaría a Steve pensando si era suficiente, pero habrían _más_ días en los que ambos permanecerían creando significados en la piel del otro, el cariño dando paso al amor, el amor formando raíces y haciendo crecer sus frutos.

Todos esos días eran por los que Steve estaba dispuesto a luchar, y él sabía, que Tony también estaba esperando.

Steve se estaba encaminando a un futuro que él eligió, uno en el cual fue escogido.

Sí, ya no iba a retroceder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo: cinco años después.

**T** ony recuerda cómo era ser amable.

En algún punto del camino siente que perdió parte de esa capacidad, esa virtud. Siente que perdió esa suavidad y esa elegancia al tratar de expresar lo que sentía por medio de tantas máscaras, a la espera, _siempre a la espera_ de que alguien más se tomara un poco más de su tiempo en tratar de encontrar lo que había debajo. Era lo que se esperaba, lo que ansiaban de él.

Pero él jamás lo permitió.

Ahora, con 54 años no espera nada de nadie. Se mira a sí mismo, se observa detenidamente: observa las cicatrices que trazan sin piedad el centro de su pecho, las marcas de quemaduras en sus dedos, la piel que antes era firme ahora flácida y un poco por los bordes, el cabello plateado y sus ojos un poco más hundidos pero más brillantes que nunca.

Y piensa: desearía haberme cuidado más. Entiende que al tiempo nadie le gana, él lo ha aceptado, acepta su edad y los problemas que eso ha traído a su cuerpo. No se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho ni el camino que siguió para conseguirlo; claro está, a su yo del pasado le diría que pensara un poco antes de actuar, que se mantuviera con las personas correctas y en otros planes, que se acercara más a su madre. Que la despidiera antes, que haría lo que fuera para volver a verla tocar ese piano blanco con sus manos suaves, sólo una vez más.

Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, del mismo tienes que aprender y tratar de construir un buen presente para tener el futuro que esperas.

Y esperaba que ese futuro fuera brillante y colorido.

Quería ver cómo sería el futuro con Steve a su lado.

— Tony, _¿qué demonios haces ahí en el espejo?_ Ya tienes que irte como _ahora mismo, inmediatamente_ o llegaras tarde.

La voz de Rhodey lo saca de sus pensamientos, Tony le sonríe. Una gran sonrisa que deja ver lo feliz que esta y, que estaba seguro no podía ocultar a nadie que lo observara desde mil kilómetros a la redonda.

— Pero, _oso de miel_ , ¿cuál sería la diversión en todo eso? — comenta, divertido —. Puedo darme el lujo de llegar 5 o quizá 7 minutos después.

Rhodey lo mira, no impresionado pero bastante alegre como para negarlo; sus labios lo delatan.

— No, no lo creo. No puedo permitir que eso suceda — dice —, no cuando yo seré la persona que te entregue, además, Steve es capaz de venir hasta aquí y llevarte cargando si es necesario.

Tony brilla, lo siente; ríe y echa su cabeza suavemente hacía atrás.

— Por supuesto que lo haría, es un cavernícola.

Rhodey lo tira de sus hombros mientras lo mira cariñosamente. — Hombre, no creo que a tu futuro esposo le gustaría ser recordado así.

_Su futuro esposo_.

Sí, la ilusión de su futuro sería todo un misterio en el que ambos participarían, pero su presente; _oh, su cálido presente_ , tan dorado en cada habitación y lugar, no podía esperar a verlo.

* * *

Y cuando Steve lo miro, supo que no había vista más hermosa que aquella que provocaba en él sus ojos marrones; besando promesas abrasadoras entre la piel para acompañar las cicatrices de ambos, entre la reconstrucción de lo que consideraba su hogar.

> Para Steve, Tony era su hogar; su lugar al cual siempre volvería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío, sé que todavía me faltan eones para poder escribir de manera tan increíble así como lo hacen muchos escritores y escritoras tan maravillosos de dicho fandom; quiero llegar ahí algún día —uh, ah—, Steve y Tony lo merecen. Ahora sí, ¡muchísimas gracias por leerme! Hice este escrito con mucho amor.
> 
> Por favor, si lo desean: ¡díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios! :)


End file.
